Oscar/Supports
With Ike C Support *'Ike:' Hey, Oscar, can you spar with me for a sec... Wait! Where are you going? *'Oscar:' Sorry, Ike! No time! I have to prepare the evening meal today. *'Ike:' You? Where's Mist? *'Oscar:' She's off practicing with her staff. It's been a while since I cooked. I hope I haven't lost my touch. *'Ike:' I haven't had one of your suppers in ages! I'm looking forward to it. *'Oscar:' Really? *'Ike:' Yeah, of course! You're a great cook! Why do you ask? *'Oscar:' Well... I never knew that. Mist, Shinon, and Rhys were the only ones who ever commented on the subtle spices and flavors that I use... I mean, my brothers are used to my cooking, and Soren hates everything. I think he'd stop eating if he could... Sure, Commander Greil, Titania, Gatrie, and you ate everything on the plate. But... I feel like you'd eat anything. *'Ike:' Oscar, I didn't just shovel the food into my mouth. I enjoyed it! I really did! Remember the first day that Mist took over your cooking duties? Just thinking about it makes me ill... Ha! Even my father was having trouble choking it down! But I think Mist is finally starting to get the hang of it. *'Oscar:' Just like you're training to improve your swordsmanship, Mist is training to improve her culinary skills. You should give her more support. Hearing someone say "Delicious!" is the best encouragement a cook can get. *'Ike:' I see... Then I'll make sure to say "Delicious!" from now on. *'Oscar:' Ha ha! Thanks. B Support *'Oscar:' How's it going, Ike? *'Ike:' Oh, hey, Oscar. I'm fine... Actually, I'm kind of worried about something. *'Oscar:' Can I help? *'Ike:' Well, I was trying to figure out how we should fight the laguz bird tribes. *'Oscar:' That's odd... I was just thinking about the same thing. When they turn into their true selves, we are forced into a kind of battle that is difficult for us. *'Ike:' You're right about that. The laguz are so strong. I've even seen them shatter boulders with a single blow. I feel like our weak points are as visible as a lit torch for the bird tribes. What's more, my sword is useless if they take to the sky... *'Oscar:' My advice is to keep engaging them. The more we fight, the more we learn. Of course, it won't be easy. *'Ike:' No, but I'm sure we can do it. That's a good idea! Thanks. *'Oscar:' Ah... Well...sure. You're pretty amazing, Ike. You know that? *'Ike:' Hey, come on now. You're the guy with all the experience and talent. *'Oscar:' Everything I have accomplished comes from hard work and practice. You're the son of Commander Greil. You have...natural talent. I'd follow you anywhere. *'Ike:' Uh...wow. Thanks, Oscar... A Support *'Oscar:' Ike. *'Ike:' Oscar? What is it? *'Oscar:' ...Are you well, Ike? *'Ike:' Yeah...yeah, I'm fine. Why? Did I worry you? *'Oscar:' No, no. It's nothing that you did. It's just that...our battles are intensifying. I never imagined that we'd be involved in clashes of this magnitude. *'Ike:' You're right. Ever since my father died, it's been one kind of chaos after another. It's a real challenge. *'Oscar:' So... How are you doing? Well, I mean... are you as well as can be expected? Is there anything I can do? *'Ike:' Ah, Oscar. I give you enough grief as is. Just stick with your helplessly green commander. That's all I ask. *'Oscar:' Ike... *'Ike:' Will you continue to believe in me? *'Oscar:' Yes, of course! As Commander Greil said, we are family. This is my home. I will support you to the end. *'Ike:' Listen... I have an urge for your cooking. Think you can give Mist a hand tonight? *'Oscar:' Ha! You don't have to ask me twice! I'll put all of my culinary skills to work. I hope you're hungry! With Kieran C Support *'Oscar:' Hi, Kieran. How are you? *'Kieran:' What the... Oscar! How I loathe that name! Don't give me such pleasant greetings! I care not for them! *'Oscar:' What did I do now? *'Kieran:' Oh ho! Don't tell me you've forgotten our second year of enlistment! The year we completed horsemanship? There was a final race to end the year... My beloved horse and I were flawless, but you beat us by the smallest of margins! *'Oscar:' Huh? Oh, are you talking about that race you challenged me to? Yeah, that was fun... But I thought the distance between us was at least three lengths-- *'Kieran:' Ha! LIAR! Deceitful, lying, squinty coward! That was the very moment I marked you as my archrival! Don't pretend not to care! *'Oscar:' Uh...wow. I had no idea-- *'Kieran:' But why!? I must know why you left the Crimean knighthood without a word of explanation! I devoted myself to training with my horse! I worked day and night so I could best my archrival... And thanks to my extreme devotion... I didn't realize you were gone until six months later! Delinquent! Reneger! *'Oscar:' Wait a sec... Kieran. How is that my fault? B Support *'Kieran:' Oscar!! *'Oscar:' Hi, Kieran. Still hanging in there, huh? *'Kieran:' I can't take it anymore! Come back! Rejoin the proud brotherhood of the Crimean knights! *'Oscar:' This is sudden-- *'Kieran:' As a former Crimean knight, surely you have some sense of loyalty! What say you!? Rejoin! For king and country! The homeland is in danger! Any who used to be Crimean knights should come rushing to her aid! *'Oscar:' You have a point. And I'm glad I'm able to help rebuild the homeland, even if it's as a mercenary. *'Kieran:' I'm not here to make you glad! I'm here to convince you to be a knight again! You're not fulfilling your allegiance to sweet Crimea by being a mercenary! How can you sleep at night? *'Oscar:' I love Crimea, but I'm happy here. I want to serve Ike as a member of the Greil Mercenaries. Forever. *'Kieran:' Darn! Why!? What draws you guys to such a life...? What could make the mercenary life so appealing that you would sell your loyalty to our glorious homeland, Crimea? A-ha! Could it be the nice fat salary!? That's it! I remember you saying that you needed money! Ho! Loose lips sink ships! *'Oscar:' If I wanted money, I would have stayed with the Crimean knights. I only get about half of that now. *'Kieran:' What in the--!? Bah! Wake up, man! Can't you see you're being duped!? Honor! Fortune! Glory! It can be yours! *'Oscar:' I doubt it. *'Kieran:' Bah, I say! You're hopeless! *'Oscar:' Who's hopeless...? A Support *'Kieran:' Oscar!! *'Oscar:' Hello, Kieran. Are you going to ask me to return to the Crimean knights again? *'Kieran:' You guessed it! I'm a Crimean knight... and I'm very proud of that fact! No better friend! No worse enemy! A knight distinguishes himself in battle, returning in triumph to hear adulation from the people and praise from his lord! When you make your name as a knight, everyone knows you! The world is laid at your feet! And above all else, you can defend our beloved Crimea and her people with your own two hands!! *'Oscar:' That certainly sounds nice. *'Kieran:' It's better than the life of a mercenary, cavorting with outlaws and entering battles from which you never return! Why, Oscar? Why!? I just don't get it! *'Oscar:' ... *'Kieran:' You're my archrival! That's an honor! I know your true skills better than anyone. If you say you will come back, I'll do everything I can to recommend your honorable return to the knights! *'Oscar:' Heh. Thanks, Kieran. But I'm not returning. After joining the mercenaries, I had a chance to see the world. I saw grief with my own eyes. People subjugated by the powerful, losing everything and dying alone... Countries can't save people like that. It's up to men like us—men who are in the thick of the action—to aid those who cannot aid themselves. Besides, I have no use for honor. As long as I can defend the family called the Greil Mercenaries, I'm happy. *'Kieran:' Bla... Blast! You've outdone me again! How can this be? I don't know why or how, but... I feel you beat me yet again! *'Oscar:' You didn't lose. There are many things that a brave knight like yourself can do that we mercenaries cannot. So let's both do our best. We may stand on different sides of the field, but we aspire to the same ideal. *'Kieran:' I see... Then I will ask you no more!! Watch me! When Crimea is fully restored, my distinguished services will resonate throughout the ages! You'll hear about it wherever you are! I'll make sure of it! *'Oscar:' ...Yes, I'm sure you will. And when I hear your brave tales, I'll toast your success! With Janaff C Support *'Oscar:' Um... Hi there. *'Janaff:' Yes? *'Oscar:' Hello! ...Um... Nice weather today! *'Janaff:' Can I help you with something? *'Oscar:' No, not really. I'm just... *'Janaff:' So, you want nothing from me then? What an odd fellow. Well then, I'll be going. I don't get these beorc at all. *'Oscar:' Dangit, Oscar! You messed that up! Stupid! Stupid! Aw, how am I supposed to do this?! I've never dealt with these bird tribes before... But we're allies! We have to learn to communicate with each other... I'll do it right next time! B Support *'Oscar:' Uh...hey there. *'Janaff:' Yes? *'Oscar:' We meet again! Ha ha! Haaa... Uh...sorry about the other day. I don't have much...experience talking to laguz, so... Hey, is there anything you don't understand about our company?! Maybe I can help! *'Janaff:' No, not particularly. Why? *'Oscar:' Well, I just thought... I mean, I have a young brother that's just about your age... ...Come on, Oscar, get it together... Um... Wow, you laguz are just so incredible! I mean, even a small kid like yourself can fight so-- *'Janaff:' Did you just call me a child?! *'Oscar:' W-what's wrong? *'Janaff:' See here! I'm not a child! I'm over 100 years old! *'Oscar:' Wha...? A hundred...years...? *'Janaff:' I don't know how old you are, but no one calls me a child to my face and lives to tell about it! Don't you EVER call me that again! Got it, human!? *'Oscar:' Oh yeah, got it! Totally! Look, I'm really... *'Oscar:' Darn it, Oscar! Stupid! So stupid! Now you've really ticked him off! Man, what was I thinking? Now I have to go apologize. Again! Probably screw that up, too... Aaargh! So stupid! A Support *'Oscar:' Uuuummm... *'Janaff:' Yes? Oh. You. *'Oscar:' Look, I'm really, really sorry about what I said the other day. Please forgive my ignorance. *'Janaff:' Ha! Well...I guess it's all right. As long as you don't do it again. By the way, how old are you? I can never tell with you beorc. *'Oscar:' I'm twenty-four. *'Janaff:' Twenty-four!? TWENTY-FOUR?! You don't even have a full set of feathers yet! You're a child! A suckling babe! I can't believe that the beorc send children out to battle! How can you be so cold and heartless?! *'Oscar:' Uh...well-- *'Janaff:' What's your name, little one? *'Oscar:' O-Oscar? *'Janaff:' Janaff. But you can call me Uncle Janny. No wonder you said such rude things. Heck, I'm surprised you can even talk! *'Oscar:' Yeah, it's...um...surprising all right. I'm pretty bright for my age. *'Janaff:' Well, it's the duty of an elder to guide an ignorant child until he can fly. I forgive your rude remarks. If you ever need anything, come find me. If you have a bad nightmare or something, Unkie Janny will tuck you in. All right? *'Oscar:' Y-yes. Of course. Thank you. That'll be...a real help. With Tanith C Support *'Tanith:' Oh, excuse me... *'Oscar:' Yes? *'Tanith:' Did you just drop this cloth? *'Oscar:' Oops. Yes, that's mine. Thank you for picking it up. I apologize for troubling you, Commander Tanith. *'Tanith:' What is your name? *'Oscar:' Silly me. I forgot to introduce myself! I am Oscar, of the Greil Mercenaries. It's a pleasure to meet you, milady. *'Tanith:' Hm. I hadn't thought you were one of the mercenaries. That's quite interesting. I am here with only a minimal retinue, but I hope that we can demonstrate the greatness of Begnion's knights. *'Oscar:' I am well aware of Begnion's reputation. It's an honor to meet the leader of such an esteemed force. *'Tanith:' You're too kind. *'Oscar:' It was a pleasure meeting you, milady. *'Tanith:' Hm... Such a well-mannered young man. I always thought mercenaries were rude, crude, and vulgar men... Ike certainly has some fine lads under his command. B Support *'Oscar:' Tanith, I must say, the charge you lead the other day was spectacular. *'Tanith:' We are knights of Begnion, after all. Anything less than a direct charge, knight against knight, would sully the honor of our apostle and our motherland. *'Oscar:' I'd heard stories of your bravery before, but to see you in action was incredible! To see so many pegasus knights swooping onto the battlefield at once, it was like seeing the sun break through the clouds. *'Tanith:' You over-romanticize us. *'Oscar:' Oh, no, milady. It was a sight to behold. But, and do not take offense at this, might I share an observation with you? It strikes me that your strategy works only if you have the superior numbers. *'Tanith:' Admittedly, in most battles, Begnion has the advantage of numbers. I can't recommend this tactic in our current campaign. *'Oscar:' I agree. Our army is constantly undermanned. Sometimes, it's a struggle just to get the basic necessities! It goes without saying that we'll never have access to all the resources that Begnion enjoys. *'Tanith:' Well, you seem to understand how to fight well enough with few numbers. Tell me, what would you do? *'Oscar:' We take advantage of our individual soldiers' strengths. Where you would overwhelm your foe with numbers, we cannot risk the losses. We cannot afford to lose a single soldier, even if his sacrifice brings us victory. After all, we might win a battle that way, but we will not be able to last out the war. Do not let honor drag you into a duel you cannot win. Dishonor is better than death if withdrawing means you live to fight again. *'Tanith:' Retreating from a fight is not an easy thing to do, but I must admit, your words make sense given our numbers. *'Oscar:' And I would hate to lose your strength to preserve something as intangible as honor. *'Tanith:' But you know, the pegasus knights can be stubborn. I'm not sure even I can convince them to change their tactics. *'Oscar:' Then I'll help you convince them. Maybe my experiences will be all the proof they need. *'Tanith:' You'd do that? *'Oscar:' Yes, of course. I don't have even half the experience you do, but if there's any chance I can help, I will. *'Tanith:' Oh, I think you can be quite persuasive. You know, you're not what I expected from a mercenary. *'Oscar:' I'm glad to have surprised you then, milady. *'Tanith:' We should be going. You'd best keep up with me. I have no intention of waiting for you and your horse! *'Oscar:' Well, perhaps I'll have to surprise you a second time! A Support *'Tanith:' Are you going somewhere, Oscar? *'Oscar:' Yes, milady. I was just about to prepare supper. Is there something you needed? *'Tanith:' No, it's nothing important... I just wanted to thank you. Your insights into mercenary tactics have been helpful. I feel like I've learned more here than I did at the academy! Why, I'm starting to wish that I could take you back to Begnion with me, so that we could all benefit from your wisdom. *'Oscar:' That's kind of you to say, milady. *'Tanith:' By the way...you cook? *'Oscar:' Yes, milady. As I've said, we're a small company. Each of us handles a variety of tasks, from fighting to cooking to cleaning. *'Tanith:' You are full of surprises! *'Oscar:' You think so? *'Tanith:' I may be a fine warrior, but... It's embarrassing to admit, but I can't even crack an egg without hurting someone. The last meal I prepared at the academy took three of our finest generals out of action for nearly a month. *'Oscar:' Oh, my... *'Tanith:' Shocking, isn't it? *'Oscar:' Oh, no. I take it as a testament to your skills as a warrior. Just...remind me never to accept an invitation to dinner. Or...you know, if you'd like, I could teach you a little... *'Tanith:' You'd teach me how to cook? *'Oscar:' Only if you'd like. *'Tanith:' Hm. I'm sure you're as good an instructor in the cooking arts as in the military ones. All right. I accept your offer! Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports